


Sweet learning

by JukanHime



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Exaggerated Age Difference, F/M, Genderbending, Incest, Lolicon, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, male!Rinne x fem!Hiiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JukanHime/pseuds/JukanHime
Summary: She had no reason to doubt her brother’s words. He was very smart and knew about everything – that’s what their parents always said-. So, of course, he must be right about this too... even if it looked odd and felt all too weird.A mostly POV fem!Hiiro fic about Rinne teaching her a lot of bad things -with an exaggerated age difference between them!NSFW
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	Sweet learning

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification, this fic occurs in an alternate universe. They have been living in Tokyo from the start and Rinne doesn't want to inherit the family business so he left and is now living with Nikki and working on his own. Hiiro is a girl and is a lot younger than in canon. She often goes to visit and Rinne does a pretty bad job at actually babysitting her. Each chapter is going to be mostly independent but following the same setting.
> 
> If you continue reading past this point you agree to the content expressed in the tags and in the previous warning - and any complain you might have about it will be flatly ignored. Once more, I recommend you read the tags carefully before engaging any further.

She had been a bit too distracted with the TV, not even noticing the vanishing of her brother from the living room until commercials interrupted her cartoon and she turned around to an empty couch.

Normally Rinne would be sprawled right there, a cold beer in hand as he absentmindedly stared at the tv.

Maybe he had gone for another beer?

Getting on her feet, Hiiro fixed her skirt before making her way to the kitchen. Just one look enough to confirm her brother wasn’t there, she turned around and this time tried looking in the bathroom.

She knocked twice and then pushed the door open.

Empty as well.

A hand moving up to her mouth as she tried to think of places her brother might be at. Feeling a tiny bit like the detective in her cartoon she wandered around the house.

Finally, she got to his room. The door was a bit heavy, so she had to make some effort to open it…

Rinne was there. Laying down sideways on the bed, his back turned towards the door. Headphones on he seemed to be watching some sort of video.

Her socks barely making any noise over the wooden floor, she skipped towards him, climbing the bed and kneeling right behind him, blue eyes peeking from over his shoulder.

“Nii-chama! Found you!” she declared with a proud smile, and he turned his head towards her, a faint glint of surprise in his face “What are you watching?”

She asked, bending forward to get a better look of his screen.

“Oh, you’re curious lil sis?” he asked, a grin painting his features. Before she could reply anything, he reached forward with the same arm that was holding the phone, his elbow catching on her tiny waist like a lasso, and quickly throwing her down to the bed.

A cutesy yelp, she found herself laying on her side too, her back pressed against Rinne’s warm chest as he kept her hugged close to his body. Moving somewhat clumsily, Rinne shook the headphones off his head and took the plug out from the phone, still using only his left hand.

How weird, she thought. Wouldn’t it be easier to just use his other hand? However, Rinne’s right hand was somewhere below… she tried to peek down but the harmony of loud whimpers and moans that came from the phone surprised her, blue eyes darting up at the screen.

In it, a pretty lady laid down on a bed, legs open and no clothes on… a man moving over her roughly.

Hiiro gulped, tensing up at the strange video before her eyes. She had never seen anything like it, the unusual sight so odd she couldn’t help but wanting to run away. She squirmed in her brother’s grasp, lightly kicking her feet, and wiggling around, but Rinne’s strong arm remained unmovable, holding her tightly against himself.

“Hiiro-chan? Whatcha doing? Ya wanted to see Nii-chama’s video right? Then look at it” he commanded in a playful tone, his warm breath hitting her ear as he leaned just a bit closer to her.

“B-but nii-chama… S-she looks like she’s in pain” she finally spoke up, stuttering a timid comment in hopes that would get her off the hook.

“Kyahaha! That’s cute the cute comment, sis” Rinne cackled, nuzzling her head from above as if trying to get her to look at the screen again. His voice sounded a bit odd… his breathing hot and ragged against the top of Hiiro’s head… A wet sound reaching her ears from somewhere in the room… “She ain’t in pain. She is having lots of fun~”

It really didn’t look like ‘having fun’… but she had no reason to doubt her brother’s words. He was very smart and knew about everything – that’s what their parents always said-. Of course, he must be right about this too.

Timid blue eyes stole a few more glances at the phone’s screen. At the lady that kept wailing and at the guy that was bouncing over her… a sudden change of angle making her stare right into their crotches, seeing something really big and hard going in and out the lady’s hole…

It was scary to see, and yet, her blue eyes remained glued to the sight before them. Her mind trying it’s best to wrap itself around what she was seeing. She knew her big bro had one of those big, meaty rods, even if she had never seen it looking so hard, and she knew she had a small hole between her legs… even when the camera changed again to focus on big breasts bouncing back and forth, her mind was still caught in the previous image.

For Hiiro, the sudden raggedness of Rinne’s breathing came as a surprise, his loud heartbeats pretty evident against her back… getting just a bit worried about him Hiiro turned around as she could and threw a glance up at his face. He seemed really agitated!

“N-nii-chama? Are you okay?” she called out-loud, nervous at the inexplicable sight before her.

“Hahh… y-yeah, I’m fine” he replied half-heartedly. Lifting her closer to his face with the arm around her waist and nuzzled the side of her neck, kissing at the tender skin there.

It was weird – wet and warm and _weird._ His tongue lapping along the crook of her neck and the nose rubbing right against her ear, it made her squirm… and it made the feeling of tickles in her belly even worse.

“Nii-chama… t-that’s weird” she complained, her small heart beating so fast and loud her face was completely red by now.

Rinne didn’t listen, continuing to desperately lick at her -adding some nibbling and kissing to the mix-… and then his whole body tensed up, a low groan against her neck before his whole body collapsed.

“Nii-chama?! W-what’s wrong?”

Confused and rather worried for her brother, Hiiro turned around with pleading blue eyes, merely managing to get face to face with him before the strength returned to that arm, hugging her ever so warmly.

“What those teary eyes for, mn?” Rinne laughed tiredly, pressing a kiss against each of her cheeks and rubbing his forehead against hers “Nothing’s wrong sis… I’m in heaven right nooow”

He purred, hoisting her even further up to continue kissing her small face, slow and lazy. The phone now dropped to the bed; his big hand was gently caressing her tiny body, kneading at the baby fat still around her hips.

She liked this better. Being tenderly dotted on by her brother, with kisses and warm hugs. Her worries slowly melting away with each new kiss – one to her forehead, one to her cheek, one to her nose, one to her other cheek…

“Y-you really okay? Like, okay, okay?” she somehow managed to ask, eyelids falling over her eyes as she relaxed under his kisses.

“More than okay” he replied, the kiss that seemed aimed to her cheek falling tenderly over her lips. A small surge of electricity making her shiver pleasurably in his grasp “Super okay”

“R-really?” she asked again, puckering her lips as if wanting for another kiss.

“Yep, yep.” He replied playfully, leaning down to give her the kiss she wanted. Soft and short, right on her puckered lips.

A few more kisses later, Rinne sat up on the bed, moving her so she’d be standing on the floor by the bed.

“There you go. Now go watch your cartoons again, Nii-chama is going to the bathroom first” he proposed, and she nodded slightly, turning away and towards the living room.

The doubt was still there, however… curiosity slowly crawling up her body…


End file.
